


First Date

by trinaest



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/trinaest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celli's prompt was "awkward first date." I may have failed, mostly, on the "awkward" part, but it's a first date! And there is kissing! Also pure, unadulterated SCHMOOP. (You have been warned. LOL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

All things considered, it’d gone quite well for a first date. Steve had picked Danny up (in Danny’s car even, what was up with that? Danny wanted to know), and was right on time. When Danny had opened the door, he couldn’t stop himself from blatantly checking Steve out. Head to toes, then back again. The man had made an effort tonight--no cargo pants in sight. A suit, pants and a jacket with a button-up shirt. No tie. Danny could handle that.

Steve grinned. It was a little smug, but when you looked like that? A little smugness might be called for, Danny thought. Besides, he’d caught Steve giving Danny the once-over, too. Danny gave a low whistle of appreciation and followed Steve to the car.

Dinner had been nice. A restaurant on the beach at Waikiki. Yes, a bit touristy, but you couldn’t deny the reason all these hotels had restaurants and bars along this strip of beach. Stunningly beautiful, romantic...even Danny could appreciate the tropical, warm-cool breeze, the sky darkening over the ocean, palm trees silhouetted by the setting sun.

They talked easily--this _should_ be easy, right? they talked every day, they really knew each other--shared a bottle of wine, ate some great seafood. Danny couldn’t even think of anything to complain about. Well, except for that drink that comes in a pineapple. Which Steve insisted Danny had to try, “just once.” (Okay, it was good, Danny can admit that. But served actually IN a pineapple? That was just ridiculous, can’t you understand that, Steven?)

The waitress took their picture, smiling over the ridiculous pineapple. (Danny would notice later when he downloaded the photo that Steve was actually looking at him fondly, not smiling for the camera. Danny himself, while he may have been smiling properly into the camera, was looking too stupidly happy to be thinking about anything but Steve at that moment.)

After dessert, which they’d shared (the waitress seemed to think it was cute, but really it was the only way Danny could get Steve to enjoy a bit of dessert with him. The man simply would not order desserts for himself), things started to get a little awkward.

That made sense, right? I mean, they spent nearly every waking hour together anyway, so having dinner together--not awkward. However, they hadn’t planned for what was to happen after dinner and now they were...slightly adrift.

Steve paid the bill and they moved away from the table, hesitating before moving in any particular direction. Danny glanced around and spied an opening in the railing separating the restaurant from the promenade and headed that way. Once he stepped onto the promenade, he turned to find Steve right there behind him (as he’d known he would be). He raised a shoulder, widened his eyes in question. (What now, babe?)

Steve looked at him, eyes dark and intense, and suddenly Danny didn’t care what they were doing or where they were going. Steve put a hand on Danny’s shoulder and then let it slide down Danny’s arm to his wrist. When Danny sucked in a breath and didn’t pull away, Steve slid his hand into Danny’s, twining their fingers together, and started walking.

(Okay, Danny thought, a little dazedly, 99% of the time there was NO “smooth” in this dog. But apparently he was capable of living up to his nickname when he really wanted to.)

They walked until they’d passed out of the lights from the hotels and restaurants along the promenade. Danny stopped them, turning to Steve. (My turn, he thought. Can’t leave all the move-making to the SEAL.)

He tugged Steve closer with the hand he was still holding and reached up, wrapping his other hand around the back of Steve’s neck, letting his fingers curve into the edge of Steve’s hair, fingertips pressing lightly into Steve’s scalp, looking into his eyes in the semi-darkness. He hesitated a second, but, considering they were STILL holding hands, he figured he didn’t have to worry too much about whether or not they were on the same page. He pressed a little closer, tilting his head back, dragging Steve’s head down to meet him (not that Steve was resisting in any way; he seemed to be going along with Danny’s improvised plan, judging by the arm that’d already snaked around Danny’s waist) and brushed their lips together.

That was when it should have been awkward. First date, first--believe it or not--kiss. But it wasn’t awkward at all. It felt like the most natural thing in the world for Danny to keep going, kiss Steve again, with more pressure this time, more curiosity, more _passion_. When Steve groaned quietly and shifted, dragging Danny even closer against him, Danny’s stomach did a little flip. Danny parted his lips slightly, letting his tongue slip through and Steve immediately responded by opening his mouth and letting Danny in. The kiss kept going, deeper and wetter, slippery tongues and lips sliding together, until Danny, for one, needed to take a breath.

Danny drew away slightly and looked at Steve. “Wow,” he whispered. “You look--” (wrecked) “I don’t even know. I kissed you stupid, didn’t I?” Danny grinned.

Steve’s laugh was brief but his eyes were warm. “Something like that,” he agreed. Steve leaned a little more, resting their foreheads together while both pairs of hands roamed restlessly (at some point they’d finally stopped holding hands and just held on), but quietly. Then Steve seemed to think of something and leaned back to look at Danny’s face, grinning.

“You know...if I’d asked you to take a walk along the beach with me...”

“I’d have laughed in your face. And regaled you with a million reasons why I would never do such a thing.” Danny chuckled ruefully, ducking his head a bit. “But you know what?”

“What?” Steve asked quietly, cupping Danny’s face with one hand, running the thumb along his cheek, gently guiding him until Danny looked into his eyes again.

“I wouldn’t change a thing about tonight,” Danny whispered.

Steve’s smile was that big, goofy one that Danny could not get enough of. “Me either,” he said, leaning in for another kiss.

Danny suddenly jerked his head back, making Steve’s eyes pop wide open in surprise. Danny pointed a finger at him, “Just one thing, McGarrett.”

“What’s that?” Steve asked, looking a little confused. Possibly worried.

“Don’t you EVER--and I do mean EVER--fucking tell Kono about this.”

Steve laughed and responded by grabbing Danny’s hand and dragging him to the car.

It did not escape Danny’s attention that he hadn’t responded in any way to Danny’s demand.


End file.
